Diskussionsfaden:D-original/@comment-5167151-20150502141318/@comment-5167151-20150528182717
Sir Boromir sagte: In diesem Wiki geht es allerdings "nur" um die TV-Serie The Flash. Hier gehören nur Infos rein, die in der den einzelnen Folgen offenbart werden. Witzig, so hatte ich auch argumentiert als hier ein Wiki Mitarbeiter einen Artikel zu den "New 52" Comics erstellt hat :-D Sir Boromir sagte: Für mich macht es auch Sinn, dass die Helden und Schurken mit dem bürgerlichen Namen aufgeführt werden. In erster Linie sind sie nicht in ihren Verkleidungen zu sehen, sondern in ihren Alltagsklamotten. Siehe dazu Slade Wilson aus der Serie Arrow, der zusammen genommen nur wenige Minuten als Deathstroke unterwegs war. Gegenbeispiel Captain Cold und Heat Wave waren seid der Annahme irer Identitäten NUR in ihren "Kostümen" zu sehen. Die Kostüme sind nicht besonders aufwenig zugegeben, aber es sind die KOSTÜME dieser Schurken :-D Das führt uns aber zu einem generellen Problem. Ich kenne ja alle DC Comics Realserien die es so gibt. Mit Ausnahme der alten Batman TV Serie der 60ger haben dort alle TV Serien das "Problem" dass die jeweiligen Helden nicht gegen kostümierte Schurken antreten können. Der Grund dafür ist ganz einfach, es liegt am Budget! TV Serien ahebn nunmal nicht genug Geld zur Verfügung wie Kinofilme, meistens muss man einn allgemeines Budget für die ganze Staffel so aufteilen, dass es für alle Episodend er Staffel ausreicht. Gibts nun eine aufwendigere Episode, die mehr Geld kostet, stehen anderen Episoden weniger finanzielle Mittel zur Verfügung. Und das istd er Grund warum es in früheren TV Serien wie der Wonder Woman Realserie aus den 70gern oder der "Superman die Abenteuer von Lois und Clark" Serie aus den 90gern eben keine Kostüme für die Schurken gab. Es wäre schlicht ZU TEUER da ja jeder Schurke der TV Serie, auch wenn er nur einmalig in einer Episode vorkommt, ein eigenes Kostüm bräuchte,d as man herstellen lassen müsste (bzw mehrere, es können ja Kostümteile wärend des Drehs beschädigt werden) und da hat man sich diese Kosten schlicht gesparrt. Vor allem da es im TV auch weitaus schwieriger anzustellen ist diese Kostüme "cool" wirken zu lassen als in den höher Budgetierten Kinofilmen. TROTZDEM hießen all die in den alten Serien aufgetauchten Schurken so wie sie eben heißen und da wurde nicht der zivile Name für die Verwendet. Der Toyman aus "Superman- Die Abenteuer von Lois und Clark" war einafch nur ein Typ in nem normalen Anzug, trotzdem wurde ind er Episode selbst noch eingeblendet "Toyman played by ..." Dieser ungesunde "Trend" die Superschurken lieber bei ihren bürgerlichen Namen zu nennen entstand erst ind en letzten paar Jahren im Dunstkreis von Nolans Dark Knight Filmtrilogie, wo anscheinend bei vielen der Wunsch entstand den Superheldengeschichten das fantastische so weit wie möglich abzusprechen und es so "realitätsnah wie möglich" erscheinen zu lassen. In dieses Horn bläst freilich auch Arrow, erschien ja 2012 im Jahr von Dark Knight Rises, wo also der Nolan Hype mit Anstand am höchsten stand. Bei der Flash Serie ist es aber schon ganz anders, da fallen sogut wie immer nurnoch die Superschurken Namen und selbst "seriöse" Charaktere wie Harrison Wells, der noch zu Anfang einen belächelnden Blick drauf hatte wenn Cisco mal wieder einem Schurken "seinen" Namen gibt, benutzt nun die Worte "wir müssen Cold stoppen" anstatt "wir müssen Snart" stoppen. Bei Arrow geht der Trend auch dahin mehr fantastischer zu werden, das zeigt nichtnur der inzwischen definitiv "unrealistische" Inhalt mit einem Jahrhunderte lebenden Ras Al Ghul nebst der Wiedergeburt von Toten durch die Larzarus Grube, sondern auch das die Flash Serie in den USA erfolgreicher läuft als Arrow, was neben der ebenfalls total fantastischen Serie Legends of Tomorrow (in der Atom sogar schrumpfen wird und gegen den schurkischen Vandel Savage zu Felde gezogen wird, ein Unsterblicher der zumindest ausgehend von den Comics und anderen filmischen Umsetzungen schon seid der Zeit der Höhlenmenschen unter uns wandelt)) auch diverse Spekulationen zu einem deutlich helleren Ton und sogar der vermutlichen Umbenennung der Figur zu GREEN ARROW (wie er ja eigentlich auch heißt) kommen könnte. Der Punkt mit der Gesamtzeit inder die helden oder Schurken in ihren kompletten Kostümen zu sehen sind, das war doch auch schon immer so! Das ist ja wohl kein Argument im Kinofilm Iron Man 2 sieht man Tony Stark als Iron Man zusammengezählt ca 21 Minuten, den rest des über 2 Stunden langen Films ist er Tony Stark. Batman gibts in Dark Knight Rises auch nur ca 23. Minuten zu sehen im vollen Kostüm, und der Film geht sogar noch länger nämlich zweieinhalb Stunden! Trotzdem bin ich mir sicher das die entsprechenden Artikel der Wikis die sich mit diesen Filmen (und NUR den jeweiligen Filmen) befassen nicht Tony Stark oder Bruce Wayne heißen sondern Iron man und Batman! ;-) Die länge der Gesamtzeit inder die jeweiligen Schurken/Helden in ihren Schurken/Heldenidentitäten zu sehen sind ist also nicht ausschlaggebend, sondern viel mehr die Tatsache DAS sie in ihren jeweiligen Schurken/Heldenidentitäten zu sehen sind! ansonsten verweise ich auf eine zu diesem Thema sehr passende Szene aus dem Trailer der neuen Supergirl Serie (wer den Trailer noch nicht kennt, hier: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cMcKqrNTus ) Die gute Kara ist auch alles andere als begeistert vom Namen "Supergirl", da sie meint er würdige sie als "Girl" herab. Darauf antwortet Cat Grant was sie so schlimm daran findet? Denn sie selbst ist auch ein "Girl" und ihr Boss, reich, schön, heiß und intelligent. Und sie findet Supergirl wäre auch nur etwas geringer als Exzellent ist das eigentliche Problem doch wohl ehr sie selbst und nicht der Name. Schön auch schon der Satz der auf mehreren Ebenen gedeutet werden kann: "Kara" Wir könne sie nicht so nennen! Darauf Cat: ".."wir" haben sie nicht so genannt" klar is natürlich offesichtlich gemeint das Cat den Namen alleine ausgesucht hat, unterschwellig kann er auch zu unserer Diskusion passend aufgefasst werden, nämlich so das mit dem "wir" die Serienmacher gemeint sind, die Supergirl eben nicht so genannt haben, sondernd er der die Figur damals ind en 50gern erfunden hat. ;-) Und auch hier wieder: Was für ein Vorteil soll es denn bitte sein die Schurken und Helden NICHT bei ihren Superhelden/Schurken Namen zu nennen, sondern bei ihren zivielen Namen? Es gibt keinen! D-Original selbst räumt ja auch schon ein das diese Figuren unter ihren Schurken/HeldenIdentitäten vieeel bekannter sind! Ergo in den Wikis die entsprechenden Artikel zum entsprechenden Schurken auch viel schneller gefunden würden und viel eindeutiger und viel verständlicher für die Nutzer des Wikis wären. Das Argument von D-Original, der Vermerk innerhalb des Artikels würde ausreichen damit die Leute wissen welcher Schurke gemeint ist, ist gerade effektiv durch Sandblitz wiederlegt woden. der hat nämlich ne Top Ten Liste der Schurken erstellt mit den ZIVIELEN namen der Figuren weil er dachte das müsse so sein. Als ich ihn darüber aufklärte nahm er beim Schurken MULTIPLEX den falschen namen "Captain Clone", weil der AUCH unter "Alias" steht. Ergo falsch gedacht D-Original. Sandblitz hätte sich wohl viel leichter beid en Schurken zurecht gefunden, wenn die von anfang an mit den entsprechenden SCHURKENnamen des Artikels präsent wären anstatt der ziviel Identität. Und so wie Sandblitz dürfte es vielen anderen Usern auch gehen. Und zwar GERADE weil das hier "nur" das Wiki zur TV Serie ist und somit hier viele Leute reinschauen die die meisten Schurken noch nicht aus den Comics kennen! Der einzige Grund, der mir überhaupt einfällt die Artikel nach den Zivilnamen zu nennen, und damit sein Wiki für Leute die die entsprechenden Figuren nicht in und auswendig kennen unübersichtlicher und schwieriger zu gestalten (die müssen nämlich nun z.b. beid er Kategorieseite "Schurken" so lange eine seite anch der anderen anklicken bis sie IM Artikel den Schurkennamen finden, um zu wissen das sie nun auf der Seite sind zu der sie sich infos holen wollen, anstatt das gleich auf einen Blick bei den aufgeführten Charakteren sehen zu können. Nicht mal die Bilder würden da weiterhelfen könne, da sich D-Original da ja auch für die zivilbilder entschieden hat ^^) wäre der Grund das ich die entsprechenden Schurken/Helden Namen blöd finde. Und hier antworte ich frei nach Cat Grant in Supergirl: Was ist denn so schlimm an den Schurken/Heldennamen? Sie sind seid 75 Jahren der Lieferand für zahlreiche faszinierende Comicgeschichten, Filme und TV Serien und werdens auch weiter sein. Nicht nur die alten Serien die ich schon ansprach zogen GENAU DESHALB viele Leute in ihren Bann und machte sie zu Fans (ich selbst wurde durch die erste Flash TV Serie mit John Wesley Shipp als Barry Allen zum Flash Fan) Heute erfreuen sich Superhelden so großer Beliebtheit das Marvelverfilmungen dieses Stoffes wie am Fließband angefertigt werden und DC Comics selbst im nächsten Jahr den Startschuss zu ihrem DC Comics Kino Overkill abfeuern wird. Dazu kommt praktisch fast jedes Jahr eine neue Superheldenserie hinzu. Neben Arrow und Flash wirds dieses Jahr noch Legends of Tomorow und Supergirl geben und gerüchteweise wird ebenfalls an einer Serie die auf den Teen Titans basiert und einer zu Static Shock gearbeitet bzw sind geplant. Und diese Serien begeistern uns mit Spannung, Action, Humor und Romancen GENAU wie es auch die entsprechenden Superheldencomics schaffen gerade WEGEN ihrer Superheldenthematik. Oder etwa nicht? Also, wenn irgendwer der Meinung ist, das die entsprechenden Artikel der Charaktere nicht so heißen sollten weil er die Schurken/Helden Namen blöde fidnet oder aus anderen Gründen nicht mag, liegt dann das Problem nicht eher bei dieser Person als bei den Namen?!